


Like a Fairytale… Maybe

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After finding out that Stiles is pregnant, they continue talking about what happened and his relationship with Jackson.





	Like a Fairytale… Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great... I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> My laptop is failing and I need a new one, so it's a miracle that I'm finally updating after so many problems... being able to have internet on this thing for 10 minutes is a fucking challenge.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta who always helps with my doubts.

“Stiles, do you mean… I mean, were you drunk? Did he force himself on you? Is that another reason why you didn’t tell me?” Scott asks as tactfully as he can manage.

“Force himself? What?” Stiles furrows his borrow. “No! Of course, not! I wasn’t drunk either. It was nothing like that. I just told you that I _wanted_ him. I wanted it to happen. Since my father died, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if I also had an accident and died? I wanted to be with someone before that happened. God knows I’m old enough...”

“I thought you wanted to wait for your alpha?” Scott frowns.

Stiles snorts. “That feels like a fairytale.” And Stiles stopped believing in them the moment his father died, leaving his dad and him alone.

“Many people wait. It doesn’t have to be.” 

“Well, those people aren’t me, okay? Who knows? It might never happen for me. And just because something went wrong and I’m pregnant, I’m not going to change my mind. Whatever happened, I’ll make sure that it never happens again but I’m not gonna wait for my mate—That’s not gonna happen.” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Well, I admit I didn’t know you liked him…” Scott admits. “You never run together—Hell, you don’t even eat together.”

“He’s faster than me. And I don’t need to tell you that running with a single alpha could give the wrong impression. Plus, I don’t think that Derek would approve anyway.” He’d rather avoid any kind of discussion with their pack alpha if he can help it.

“And he’s never invited me to his table if you wanna know.” And Stiles isn’t going to get in trouble for sitting with an alpha who hasn’t suggested that he’s allowed to sit with him.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if he’s had sex with you,” Scott smiles.

“Yeah, well, this might surprise you, but I didn’t know that he would feel _inclined_ to have sex with me, okay? Excuse me, if I never saw that coming through my long years of non-existent-relationships with blue-eyed hot alphas.”

“You think he’s hot?” Scott smirks.

Stiles snorts. “And you don’t?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Come on, just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you’re blind. Plus, I’ve told you a million times that if you were with another alpha, I wouldn’t give a shit.” His parents have educated him to respect any kind of union and the way he sees it, everybody who holds any prejudice against any non-alpha-omega relationship is an absolute dick who should go back to the cave they came from.

“I know, and I appreciate that but I’m not into alphas... and if I were,” Scott smiles, “Whittemore wouldn’t be one of them… That being said—yeah,” Scott nods. “He’s not bad looking and he’s obviously smart… I guess I can see the appeal. I’m just surprised because I didn’t know that you liked him.”

“You’re full shit.” Stiles shakes his head. “He’s fucking gorgeous and you know it, but you’ve never liked him because he’s loaded and you’ve never been friends.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re friends either…”

“We are…” Stiles hesitates, “whatever we are. We talk sometimes, okay? And he’s changed. He’s more mature—more responsible. I know he can be an asshole to some people but not to me.” At least this last year they had interacted more at their pack meetings than ever before and Jackson had been a lot friendlier to him.

“Yeah, I must have missed that,” Scott’s tone drips sarcasm but at the same time he realizes that he’s not paid any attention. 

“Are you going to tell me what the hell happened, then? And please, don’t tell me that you had planned this because I think my head might actually explode.” Scott thinks that if he had also attended the party, this whole mess might have never happened and he really regrets it now. Too bad he had to work that day. 

Stiles snorts. “I didn’t plan it but I had been taking the pill for two weeks. I went to the doctor and you know, I thought I was ready if the situation should present itself…”

“Oh-my-god,” Scott closes his eyes for a second, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“I guess…” Stiles looks away from Scott. “I guess I didn’t think you’d understand that I had changed my mind. And also, I didn’t think I’d actually do it, you know? The probability at the time seemed lower than low… pretty much 99% against it.”

“I get that… but still, you should have told me.”

“That’s exactly what I knew you’d say if we talked about this. Anyway, if you keep interrupting me, I can’t fucking tell you, okay?”

“Okay, fine!” Scott raises his eyes eyebrows. “Let’s hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in this story? Let me know... as usual, feedback (and kudos) are very important.


End file.
